Chemistry
by TitanInTraining
Summary: Sparks fly in Chemistry class between Newt and Meena! Flour Sack Babies are distributed! Drawing leads to love! A series of unrelated oneshots about Newt and Meena at school.
1. Semester 1: Chemistry

A NewtMeena (Mewt) fic for Cory in the House on Disney Channel. This is very short. Too short to be a complete fic, so it's just a one-shot. I think this will be a collection if I can get myself motivated enough. I'll probably have enough time… (OH NO! SHE'S TRYING TO START ANOTHER PROJECT!!!) Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chemistry**

By TitanInTraining

_Mrs. Moffatt's Period 6 Chemistry Class_

"Why does Cory call attraction between boys and girls 'chemistry'? It's a class that has nothing to do with liking someone." Meena asked Newt, pulling her wavy hair into a ponytail. Her blond friend stood next to her, determinedly trying to adjust his bangs so they hung in front of his safety goggles.

"I dunno. I think it has to do with chemical reactions. You know, like when you mix chemicals and they explode?" He shrugged, and fiddled with his necklaces.

"What does blowing up have to do with romance?" Meena frowned. He shook his head.

"Okay, never mind. Think of it this way," Newt moved to their lab station and held up two test tubes. "This liquid represents some girl. When she's all by herself, nothing happens." Newt lightly shook the lonely beaker for effect. "But when she and a nice dude find each other…" He paused to pour the liquids together. Suddenly, the mixture started to fizz, and tiny lights jumped from the concoction's surface.

"…They feel sparks." He murmured, watching the lights reflect in his lab partner's warm brown eyes. She slowly turned her head and their eyes met. Both abruptly realized how close they were, only inches apart. Gazing into Newt's gentle blue eyes, a shock of electricity ran up Meena's spine. For a moment, he smiled shyly at her, and then turned away dump out the beaker. His hand brushed softly against hers, and as Meena's heart fluttered, she nodded slowly, a comfortable warmth spreading across her cheeks. She quietly confirmed,

"I think I understand."

* * *

The End. R&R. Suggest some themes. Please? 


	2. Semester 1: Home Economics

Whoo! My second one-shot! Obviously another Mewt. I love flour sack babies. They totally rock!

**

* * *

****Flour Sack Babies?**

By TitanInTraining

_Ms. Byram's Period 1 Life Science Class _

"All right class, I know that you all love this assignment, so contain yourselves when I say that this week you will all participate in…the flour sack baby project!"

Twenty teenagers stared blankly at their enthusiastic teacher. Ms. Byram looked around perplexedly.

"I take it…You're not excited?" With no response, the petite blonde teacher sighed, picked up a bag of all-purpose flour, and turned back to the class.

"I'll assign you a partner, and you will treat your flour like a real baby. Feed them, dress them, take them for walks, and act as if it were your children. I've marked down the serial numbers, so don't try to replace them if they get damaged. Just come to me, and you will receive a _valid_ replacement," Ms. Byram instructed as she picked up her clipboard with her free hand. "Here are the partners: Sam Anderson and Lizzie Taylor, Marc Andre and Shauna Millay…"

Cory leaned forward in his seat when his teacher neared the 'B' names. If he got paired with Meena, this could be it! His opportunity to woo her had finally arrived, and they could be dating at last! He glanced across the room to where the ambassador's daughter was sitting. She was leaned over her desk, doodling in her notebook, and apparently not aware of this pivotal moment in her life.

"…Cory Baxter and—." The classroom door swung open. Newt was leaning on the doorframe, his buttery-blonde hair windswept from the helicopter ride that had presumably just dropped him off.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized, "My alarm clock didn't go off, and I got a late start." Newt bit his lip worriedly. Unconsciously, his signature charm turned on, and the teacher smiled faintly.

"That's fine, Newt. Just don't let it happen again, okay?" He nodded vigorously and hurried to his seat. As he sunk into the desk next to Meena, Ms. Byram tapped her pen on her clipboard absentmindedly.

"Where was I again?" She asked, scanning the classroom. Cory jolted forward.

"You were just about to assign me a partner!" He exclaimed. The class turned and stared at him. Cory cleared his throat and uncomfortably slid down in his chair.

"Ah, yes." Ms. Byram checked her clipboard. "Candy Smiles is your partner. Moving on…"

Cory twitched. _What?_ He was supposed to be paired with MEENA! He shook his head darkly and stabbed his notebook with his pencil. So who was she paired with?

"…Newt Livingston and Meena Paroom…"

_Snap._ The tip of Cory's pencil broke off.

Newt murmured something to Meena, and she blushed and turned back to her doodles with a smile on her face. When the 'babies' were distributed, they pretended to coo over 'Newt Livingston the 4th' and laughed. Cory's partner was not smiling _or_ laughing. Instead, she was sulking in the desk next to him, poking sullenly at their flour sack. Cory sucked in a mouthful of air. Between Candy and Mr. and Mrs. Livingston (plus Junior), this was going to be a _long_ week.

_

* * *

__This might be a two-part idea if people review for it. Like it? R&R_

**-TitanInTraining**


	3. Semester 1: Art

All right, I wrote this in a couple of minutes, so if it's not that good, I'm sorry. I liked the idea of Newt and Meena having to stare at each other for excessive amounts of time. I'll eventually get up part 2 of the flour sack baby thing, I swear. Enjoy!

Also, these stories are random, and aren't connected.

I don't own Newt, Meena, or Cory In The House.

**

* * *

****Draw What You See**

By TitanInTraining

_Mr. Howell's Period 4 Art Class_

Newt trailed into the classroom behind Mike Chambers and his friends, who were loudly discussing Mike's latest ex-girlfriend.

"I can't believe you dumped Shelby! She was such a babe!"

"Well," Mike said, smirking. "April Peterson was looking pretty hot yesterday. I like to play the field, if you know what I mean." The guys laughed and punched each other on the arm. Mike turned around.

"What about you, man? Like to date around?"

Newt shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't think so. The girlfriends he had had in the past were usually the ones who dumped him.

"I…guess."

Suddenly, Mr. Howell came out of his office, closed the door, and opened the windows.

"Gentlemen, please take your seats."

Newt quickly retreated to his chair across the table from Meena.

Mr. Howell turned to address the class. "Now, for the last week, we have been focusing on different styles of portraits. For this quarter's test, your will draw the person across from you in the style you choose. You have the entire hour. Remember, draw what you see. Begin." The class suddenly buzzed with conversation.

"So, Newt, what style are you doing?" Meena asked, reaching for a fistful of colored pencils. "I think I'll do realistic."

"Cartoon, for sure!" Newt grinned, picking up a sharpened pencil.

* * *

For five minutes, they simply stared at each other, trying to absorb details. The bright scarf tied around her wavy brown hair, long dark eyelashes, the buttery blond hair sweeping across his forehead, bright blue eyes… 

Out of the corner of his eye, Newt saw Mike flirting with April two tables over. Remembering the earlier conversation, Newt tilted his head slightly and stared into Meena's eyes. If he were dating her, he would never want to 'play the field'.

He blinked. Did he really just have that thought? Meena lowered her eyes to her paper, and started sketching. Newt bit his lip, and looked at his own blank piece. Drawing her face, he became lost in thought.

_Am I nuts? Meena's my friend. I've never thought about her that way… I mean, yeah, she is pretty…and smart…and nice. But what does that have to do with anything? It doesn't mean I like her…does it?_

Newt looked up. Meena had been watching him again, tapping her pencil on the table. She flashed him a small smile before choosing a shade of blue from the pile of colored pencils. Suddenly, he noticed how the dusty golden light pouring in the open windows illuminated her face, giving it a pretty glow. Suddenly, a sweet trill went off in his head. He gulped.

_Oh wow. It does._

* * *

"Good. Good. Excellent. Good. Very nice. Good." 

Students handed Mr. Howell their completed projects as they filed out of the room. He gave short comments, complimenting certain elements of the portraits. Newt held his to his chest. Meena tugged on his arm.

"C'mon, Newt! Let me see! I showed you mine." Newt shook his head, his cheeks coloring.

"No. It's really bad."

"Actually," Mr. Howell said, snatching the paper out of his grip and examining it, "It's really good. The little doodles around her head were a nice touch." He smiled, and Meena leaned over to look before Newt could stop her. She paused, and smiled.

"Why did you draw little bells around my portrait, Newt?" She asked as they walked out into the hallway. He didn't answer. Instead, he readjusted the books under his arm. Meena frowned, trying to decipher the odd drawing. She stopped abruptly.

It clicked.

"You… like me?"

Newt nodded slowly, blushing. Meena gave a shy smile and slipped her hand into his.

"I like you too."

Newt grinned. On the other side of the hall, April slapped Mike and stalked away. Newt snorted.

_Playing the field…Whatever._

* * *

Criticize me. R&R. 


End file.
